fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmykoopa24: Ultimate Quest
Lemmykoopa24: Ultimate Quest is an upcoming game by Koopa Kastle Productions. It is shown to be the grand finale of the LK24 series, being the tenth game. KKP states that it will be the ultimate LK24 game but not the end of the series. It will feature every character from the series, all the heroes being playable in some way. It is for the Wii, GameCube, DS, and BeatBox. Story It has been a year since NintendoZero had tried to attack LK24 and the world. So LK24 and his friends were having a pretty laid-back time. LK24 even considered giving his troops a vacation because there was very little work available. One lazy day, LK24 was playing chess with Cosmic. Cosmic had only 1 bishop and 2 pawns plus his king left. LK24 had both of his rooks. LK24 moved one of his rooks to the back of the board. Cosmic, confused, moved his pawn to other side and took back his queen. But LK24 moved the rook to the queen, defeating it. Cosmic looked nervous. Cosmic then moved his bishop 2 spaces, but he didn't see LK24's other rook, which took out the bishop. Cosmic didn't even bother to try and use his other pawn, so he just got his king to get away. But LK24 chased it with both of his rooks. Cosmic's king got trapped in the corner, and the rook was on the same row and the other rook waqs a row ahead of him. Cosmic had lost. LK24 did a victory pump to celebrate his victory. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble. LK24 hopped on Cosmic and he fled the room. They immediately ran outside and saw the worst thing they had ever seen... Rest TBA... Gamplay There is multiple types of gameplay. There is Platforming, RPG, Adventure, Strategy, etc.. The gameplay differs for each(different) character(s). LK24, Austin, Brandon, Colin and Ryan have platformer gameplay. They move across 2D environments, reach the goal or fight the boss, and move on to the next level. Korey, Cosmic and Esarbee have Strategy gameplay. They command a faction of the New Koopa Troop and try to defeat the enemy team. Fan Fan, Giroro and all of LK24's marshals have Adventure gameplay. They go across 3D environments and slay monsters and get to the end of the level. One of each of LK24's soldiers have RPG gameplay, they use special attacks and have HP. And Pimple, Keroic and Axem Purple have Puzzle gameplay, where they use their skills to solve problems. Platformer Here, you control Lemmykoopa24, Austin, Brandon, Colin and Ryan as they attempt to tackle the courses and defeat bosses. They can collect power-ups, but they each have 3 life points. Lemmykoopa24 He can jump the highest. Austin He is the strongest. Brandon He can shoot magic bolts from his wand. Colin He can be carried and thrown by the other players. Ryan He is the fastest. Power-Ups *Cyan Shroom - Restores one health point. *Purple Shroom - Restores two health points. *Icy Shell - Lets you slide on the ground and freeze enemies. *Crimson Wings - Allows you to fly. *Rainbow Sneakers - Lets you run extremely fast. Rest TBA Worlds & Levels Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24